Going Fishing
Going Fishing is the 11th episode of Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story It is night time in Route 32 and most of the Pokémon are fast asleep. In fact, everybody is asleep except for three Team Rocket grunts who are planning to do some late night stealing. The three grunts were sneaking through Route 32 near the trees when they see some Gastlys roaming the area and a Bellsprout and Hoppip were sleeping by the trees. Team Rocket grunt 1: Look there boys. We just hit the Pokémon jackpot. Team Rocket grunt 2: I can't wait to see the look on the boss' face when we present him with those Pokémon we are about to steal. Team Rocket grunt 3: Yeah, he would promote us for sure. I hate being just a lowly grunt. Team Rocket grunt 1: Get your net launchers out. It's time for some hunting. The second Team Rocket grunt get's his net launcher out and is aiming at the the sleeping Pokémon'', but just then a String Shot line grabs it out of his hand. Team Rocket grunt 2: Hey! The grunts look up to see Spinarak-Man and his Spinarak on a nearby tree branch. The young hero had just snatched the net launcher and used his Super Strength to snap it in half. Spinarak-Man: Sorry fellas, but Pokémon Season is officially closed. Team Rocket grunt 3: It's that Spinarak-kid. Spinarak-Man leaps off the branch to face the villains as Spinarak jumps off his shoulder and lands next to him. Spinarak-Man: It's pronounced Spinarak-Man. And since you guys are breaking curfew, I'm afraid that me and my partner will have to punch out your tickets. Spinarak: Spinarak! Team Rocket grunt 1: Get him! The third grunt takes out his net laucher and shoots a net at them Spinarak-Man: Dodge that! He and Spinarak both dodge it. Spinarak then shoots String Shot at the first Team Rocket grunt's eyes, blinding him. The first grunt stumbles around trying to get the String Shot out of his eyes, but then he trips over a nearby rock. Spinarak-Man shot webs from his String Shooters at the second grunt and spins him around. He let's go causing him to crash into a tree knocking him out. The third grunt then took out his net launcher and begins to shoot nets at the young hero, but Spinarak-Man dodge each of them while grabbing the final net. Spinarak-Man: Seriously, who taught you how to shoot? He then throws the net at the third grunt which cause him to get tangled in it. Spinarak-Man ducks down and sweeps the grunt off his feet causing him to hit the ground. Spinarak then shoots Poison Sting at the third grunt which causes him to yelp in pain. The first Team Rocket grunt then get's up and manages to get the web out of his eyes, but then he sees Spinarak-Man standing before him. Spinarak-Man then knocks him out with a big punch to the face. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak then wrapped the three Team Rocket grunts up by shooting their String Shots at them. Spinarak-Man then hung the three villains up into a nearby tree. Spinarak-Man: I tell ya, Spinarak. A hero's work is never done. Spinarak: (nodding) Spinarak Peter and his friends had just set up camp and began to hit the hay, but Peter and Spinarak both couldn't sleep. So they decided to patrol Route 23 as Spinarak-Man and his partner Spinarak. Spinarak-Man: (yawns) Man, I'm getting tired. Come on Spinarak. Let's get back to the camp before the others get worried. Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak jumps onto Spinarak-Man's shoulder as the young hero shoots out a String line and swings off. Spinarak-Man: You know, we should tell the other Pokémon about my secret. But I should probably wait for the right time. Spinarak nods it's head in agreement as they made their way back to the camp. End Scene The next morning, Peter, Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their Pokémon were walking through Route 32. Peter and Spinarak both yawned as they both were tired from last night. Hobie notices this. Hobie: Hey Pete. You okay? Peter: Huh? Hobie: You and Spinarak both look like you barely had any sleep. Peter: Oh, Spinarak and I both couldn't sleep so we decided to go out for a little exercise. Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: I see. Sometimes it's not really healthy to be out so late at night. Harry and Lyra both look at Peter and Spinarak. They were both a little concerned for their friend. The gang reached a boardwalk. Just then, a guy dressed in fishing gear approached them. Man: Hey you four. Have you ever tried fishing before? Peter: We never actually experienced it, but I do remember how fishing works. Harry: What he said. Hobie: I also know how fishing works Lyra: Um, what is fishing? The boys looked at Lyra in surprise Harry: Seriously? You don't know what fishing is? Lyra: Honest, I never heard of fishing before. Peter: Fishing is an outdoor activity where trainers use their rods to catch Water Pokémon. It is sometimes a sport. Guy: Right you are. I happen to be a Fishing Guru myself. If you four are interested in fishing, I happen to have some fishing rods that you can borrow. He points to some racks that has a lot of fishing rods on display Peter: What do you say, guys? Want to do some fishing? Spinarak: Spinarak? Harry: I'm up for it Cyndaqui: Cynda Hobie: Count me in Totodile: Totodile! Lyra: Sure, but I don't even know how to fish Peter: Don't worry Lyra. I can teach you Lyra: (smiles) Okay Marill: Marill The gang then rented some fishing poles. While the Fishing Guru is on the left side fishing by himself, Peter was teaching Lyra how to fish while Spinarak and Marill watches the water. Harry and Hobie were next to them as they cast their lines into the water with Cyndaquil and Totodile by their sides. Peter: Okay, so here is what you do, Lyra. First you need to cast your lure into the water like this He throws he cast the line from his fishing rod into the water Lyra: Like this? She casts her fishing rod as her lure goes into the water Peter: Yeah, like that. Now all you have to do is wait for a Water Pokémon to bite. Lyra: How long will that take? Peter: It would usually take a few minutes or so before the Pokémon would bite the line. The most important thing to know when it comes to fishing is to have patience. Lyra: You sure know a lot about fishing, Peter. Peter: Well my Uncle Ben told me about his experience in fishing when he was a trainer. He even told me the Basics if I was wanted to take part in the activity some day. Lyra: Wow Marill: Marill Harry and Hobie were watching them. They smiled at the way Peter is mentoring Lyra in fishing Hobie: Wow, Peter is such a good teacher Harry: He sure is Suddenly, Hobie's line starts to tug as the line begins pull in the water Hobie: Hey, I got a bite! Peter and Lyra gets up and goes over to Hobie. Spinarak and Marill join as well. Peter: Reel it in, Hobie! Quickly! Hobie quickly winds up his line and then gives his rod a tug and pulls out a red fish like Pokémon with yellow barbs. It lets go of the lure and then begins to flop around the boardwalk. Harry: That's a Magikarp Hobie: Magikarp? Hobie takes out his Pokédex and scans Magikarp Hobie's Pokédex: ''Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. This weak and pathetic Pokémon gets easily pushed along rivers when there are strong currents. Lyra frowns when she heard this Lyra: That's just sad. Marill: (sadly) Marill Peter: Yeah. Magikarps are considered to be the weakest Pokémon in the world since all it ever does is Splash. Hobie: I feel sorry for it already Totodile: Toto Lyra: Is there any other attacks that Magikarp can use aside from Splash? Peter: Hmm. From what I remembered, Magikarps can also use Tackle and Flail Hobie then gets an idea. Hobie: Hey, Magikarp? Magikarp stops flopping and looks at Hobie. Hobie: Would you like to come with me? We can become good friends. I can also help train you to be a little stronger. What do you say? Totodile: Toto? Magikarp thinks for a moment and then nods it's head in agreement. Magikarp: Karp! Hobie: Great. Welcome to the team! Hobie takes out an empty Poké Ball from his backpack and taps Magikarp. The Fish Pokémon gets sucked into the Poké Ball. It shakes two times and then locks. Hobie: Oh yeah! We got a new friend! I caught Magikarp! Totodile: (happily) Totodile! Harry: Good job, Hobie Lyra: That was cool! Hobie: Thanks guys! Peter: Looks like you got yourself another Water Pokémon. Huh, Hobie? Hobie: Uh huh Just then, Peter and Lyra's lines begins to tug. They both gasped Peter: Our fishing rods. Come on Lyra Lyra: Right Peter and Lyra both rush to their rods with Spinarak and Marill following behind. The two trainers grab their rods and they pull at it. Peter: (to Lyra) Okay when you get a bite, wind up your fishing line and pull. But don't reel your line in too quick or the Pokémon might get away. Lyra: Okay They both wind up their fishing lines and gives their rod a quick tug. Then out comes two Water Pokémon. The one that bit Peter's rod looks like a spiky pufferfish while the one that bit Lyra's line looks like a small jellyfish with three red dots on it's forehead. Harry and Hobie both notice this. Harry: Wow check that out. Hobie: Yeah Peter and Lyra both take out their Pokédexes and scans the two Water Pokémon. Peter's Pokédex: Qwilfish'', the Balloon Pokémon. When faced with a larger opponent, it swallows as much water as it can to match the opponent's size.'' Lyra's Pokédex: Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokémon. It drifts aimlessly in waves. Very difficult to see in water, it may not be noticed until it stings. Lyra: What should I do now? Peter: Battle them. Then try to catch them. Lyra: Okay. I can do that. Marill, let's do it! Marill: Marill Marill rushes in to face Tentacool Peter: Ready, Spinarak? Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak goes over to face Qwilifish Peter: Spinarak use Absorb Spinarak uses Absorb which drains Qwilifish of it's energy. Lyra: Marill, use Tackle! Marill charges at Tentacool and Tackles it. Tentacool didn't take that much damage but it then uses Acid. Lyra: Marill, dodge it! Marill dodges the attack. Meanwhile, Peter and Spinarak are fighting Qwilifish. Peter: Spinarak, snag Qwilfish with String Shot! Spinarak uses String Shot which wraps up Qwilfish. Though it was wrapped up, Qwilifish used Hydro Pump which washes away Spinarak. Peter rushes over starter. Peter: Spinarak! Are you okay? Spinarak: Spinarak! Peter: Okay, now use another Absorb. Spinarak charges at Qwilifish and Absorb more of it's energy. Qwilifish then breaks free of String Shot and leaps back into the water. Peter: Hey, wait! Aw man! Harry: Heh. Better luck next time, Pete. Lyra and Marill was doing okay against Tentacool. Lyra: Marill, use Water Gun! Marill shoots Water Gun at Tentacool which does little damage. Tentacool then uses Constrict which squeezes Marill tightly. Lyra: (shocked) Marill! Peter: Lyra, try to calm down. If you get frustrated, so will Marill. Lyra: Uh, right. Um, Marill, use Water Gun on Tentacool. Marill turns to face Tentacool and shoots Water Gun at it with full force which causes Tentacool to loosen it's grip on Maril. Marill then gets away. Lyra: Yes! Marill use Rollout! Marill uses Rollout and hits Tentacool. Tentacool took damage and hits the boardwalk. It seems to be struggling to get back up. Peter: Now's your chance, Lyra! Take out a Poké Ball and capture Tentacool. Lyra: Right. (takes out an empty Poké Ball from her bag) Poké Ball go! Lyra throws the Poké Ball at Tentacool and hits it. Tentacool gets sucked in as the Poké Ball shakes back and forth until it locks. Lyra picks up the Poké Ball and then drops on her knees while feeling stunned. Lyra: I did it. (looks happy) I did it! I caught my first Pokémon! I got a Tentacool! Marill: Marill! Lyra: Did you see, guys!? Did you see? Harry: Awesome! Hobie: Nice! Peter walks over to Lyra looking at her with a smile. She stand up again Peter: Not bad for your first catch, Lyra. Spinarak: Spinarak! Lyra: Thank you, Peter. You've been a good teacher. Peter: Heh. You're welcome. You're going to be a great trainer someday Lyra nods her head in agreement Hobie: Okay, I think that's enough fishing for today. Harry: Really? But I didn't get a bite Peter: Don't worry, Harry. There's always til next time, right? Harry: (sighs) I guess Cyndaquil: Cynda End Scene Peter and his friends met with the Fishing Guru to return the fishing gear. Peter: We want to thank you for giving us the chance to experience fishing. Guru Lyra: Yeah, it was fun! Marill: Marill Harry: I guess we'll have to return these fishing rods since we're done. Fishing Guru: You know what? You can keep the rods Peter and his friends and their Pokémon were surprised by this. Hobie: Huh? Peter: Are you serious? We can't keep these rods Fishing Guru: It's fine. To be honest, I have plenty more fishing rods back in my shack. Besides, they could come in handy. Peter: Oh, okay then. Thanks! Harry: We'll put these rods to good use Fishing Guru: I'm going back to do some more fishing, but I wish you all the best of luck in your journeys. Peter: Thank you! Harry: See ya! Hobie: Happy Fishing! Lyra: Bye! Marill: Marill! The four friends wave goodbye to the guru as they started back on the trail to their next destination. Characters * Peter Parker (Spinarak-Man) * Lyra * Harry * Hobie Brown * Fishing Guru Villains * Team Rocket grunt 1 * Team Rocket grunt 2 * Team Rocket grunt 3 Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Magikarp (Hobie's, newly caught) * Marill (Lyra's) * Tentacool (Lyra's, newly caught) * Gastly (wild, several) * Hoppip (wild) * Bellsprout (wild) * Qwilfish (wild) Trivia * Peter is shown to be a good mentor when he taught Lyra how to fish. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man